Coma Fun
by Kira michi
Summary: Hello, hello! Another cliche "I got sucked into the game!" story! :D Dragon Age: Origins.


**A/N** I thank anyone for reading. OwO

First chapter will be the only chapter in first person. O_O I'm no good at it, as you can read. The rest will be in third person. X3

And it's a cliché beginning, I'm aware! :D

I'm taking a chance of uploading this, so I'm sorry! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Dragon Age.

**Warning** – Swearing.

* * *

><p>-:-<p>

* * *

><p>I read that people in comas can dream.<p>

I didn't think it was true until I was hit by a car.

I survived, thankfully. Unfortunately, I didn't wake up. All I know is that when I was hit... it hurt like a _bitch_. Seriously, I'm surprised that some people can stand after getting hit. Except for the ones that, y'know... die. Those guys _don't_ get up. It was an ordinary day, I was heading to the store to get milk for my cereal. My parents were out of town for a funeral and they had let me stay because I was old enough. Not to mention I was awkward in social situations, so I could only imagine how I'd react to having to go to a funeral and seeing people in mourning. No thanks.

But, as I was saying, I walked to the store, got my milk and walked back out. But as soon as I walked across the street, while the light was green I should say, I was hit.

I would have cursed, but... well, I was unconscious when my head hit the concrete.

All I remember is floating in darkness, unable to feel anything.

But since I got some time, let me tell you about myself.

I'm sixteen years old, I'm average in size, I'm a... _loser_, if you will. I'm unpopular, people don't know me, others make fun of me. You know, things like that. I'm not very active, I don't have any friends(I know, exciting), and to be quite frank, I was creepy when I was alone. I would just _stare_ at people, sometimes wondering what they were doing(I saw one couple making faces at each other. I was weirded out to say the least). I'm not anti-social, and if you think I am, go look up the word. I'm what you would call an _Introvert_. I get tired out if I stay in social situations for long. My _darling_ mother doesn't think so. Apparently, she thinks it's _easy_ for me to talk to people. Though, to be honest, I think I got my "shyness" from her. I've seen the way she makes my dad do most of the talking.

No, I'm not shy, but I'm mostly... apathetic towards everything.

Do I care if I'm "stylish"? No, not really. Baggy shirts and jeans work just fine for me. Do I care if I'm not "pretty?" Again, not really. I'm "plain." Nothing that stands out. The only thing that _would_ stand out is that I wear the same sweater every day. It's fine, I washed it every two days. I never had a boyfriend, and I don't plan on trying to get one anytime soon. I'm perfectly fine on my own.

Am I a catch?

Meeeeeh, not really.

My older brother is the popular one _and_ the athlete(it helps that he's outgoing and easy to get along with), while I, on the other hand, am the gamer. Was I jealous of him? Maybe the fact that he can make friends easily, but other than that, no. We're as different as night and day, but we were the best of friends. Now, because of my gamer skills he told me he liked playing _Legend of Zelda_, and I loved the game, too. My favorite would have to be _The Twilight Princess_. Trying to finish the game as fast as I could was awesome. My record was two days(hold your applause). But _Bioware_, now _those_ games are awesome. I played Mass Effect and absolutely fell in love with it(and Garrus, that guy was awesome). It wasn't until I finished the trilogy that I had heard of Dragon Age. So, deciding, "Hey, it's _Bioware_", I bought the games and played it. It was, eh... okay, until I played the second game and thought, "Holy crap, this is awesome." It was mostly the first game that bored me. Having to _wait_ _in line_ just to fight the enemy, yelling at my teammates(or rather, my screen) to get the hell out of the way. Friggin' boring. I was waiting for the third game, I heard there was a Qunari you could romance. Guess who I was going to romance in the third game?

The game was good.

Then I started getting into the story.

What was Felemeth planning? What does Morrigan plan to do with her child? Will Alistair make an awesome king? Will we ever seen Sten again? Zevran, Oghren? We got to see Zevran in the second game, and I have to admit, I went crazy at that part. Having an old teammate show up had me giddy like crazy.

The one I would have to call my best friend in Dragon Age: Origins...

Sten.

Surprising? Hell, I bet it is.

Maybe I have a kink for tall, strong guys, I dunno. But that guy is _awesome_. Including the Qunari, I want to jump everyone with horns in the damn game. As I said, maybe I have a weird kink. I wish he had acted more like an older brother than a person to look up to and respect. He never said anything, but I would go, "Sten, you big, awesome Qunari bro of mine~!" and other things along those lines. The others? Eh, I liked Oghren and Zevran. Not in a romantic way, more like... in a "bro" way. I never took Morrigan on missions, because unlike her, I actually _like_ helping people. And she doesn't like that, so eh, her loss. Alistair, again, a bro instead of trying to be romantic with him. Leliana is also nice, though I wish her damn quest wasn't hard to get. Not _hard_ hard, but one time I had made the mistake of getting her all kinds of gifts and got her approval too high too quick to get her personal quest, which just pissed me off. My doggy is awesome, I had named him Ring... It wasn't original, but c'mon, I liked it. And Shale, lovely lovely Shale... I loved her, to be honest. Though, same as Morrigan, I never took her on any quests. Now, Wynne... well, that gal just made me depressed. Her story just made me wish I could hug her and beg her not to die. Which was moot, but you get the gist.

Though, I will tell you this, every time I finished the game, accepting Morrigan's offer of course, I always asked Sten if I could go with him to Seheron.

And he always accepted.

Which always made me giddy.

Stenny, you awesome bro of mine.

...I call him Stenny, so what?

...Leave me alone, I love the guy...

Did my parents understand my gamer life? No, not really, being old an' all, but at least my dear, ol' daddy respected my decision to stay inside my room and play games. Now _mommy_, on the other hand, always tried encouraging me to go out.

Uh huh...

If my mom went out and talked to someone and actually became friends with them, then yeah, I'll make an _attempt_ to go out. Though I hardly think she would do that anytime soon. She never talked to anyone on her own, which made me curious on how the hell she and my dad fell in love.

But, I've talked enough about myself, and now onto the story.

I was in a coma.

Exciting, right?

I read somewhere, that people in comas can dream just like normal, as if they were asleep. I didn't know if it was true, but apparently, some tests were run and they did in fact dream. So, that's what I was doing, I think.

Which was awesome, since I was dreaming about Dragon Age.

Insert fangirl-ish scream here.

Let me tell you a little about my favorite storyline in Origins. Or rather, my most favorite character.

I took the Dalish elf route, female, and made her look as exotic as possible. Dark skin with white hair and the usual Dalish tattoos on the face. I later started laughing myself sick when I realized I made my character look like a mini-Qunari with the white hair and dark skin.

I had called myself Sten's little sister.

...Shuddap.

Anyways, I was dreaming of my character. Her and Tamlen going through the ruins and watching as he touched the mirror, even though she _told_ him not to, the same decision I had made in the game. Watching my character wake up and ask about Tamlen and meeting Duncan. And then watching as she joined him and made the trip to Ostagar. Leaving my clan for good, 'cause I also took the same route. No romances, took all the "good" decisions, and always asked Sten if I could leave with him. It would be awesome if Ohgren and Zevran came with us, it would make an awesome story.

Probably a funny story, as well.

Duncan was quiet as they made their way to Ostagar, after he finished explaining what the king was planning to do in Ostagar. Once they arrived, and my character was introduced to the King, Duncan told her his worries and said he would be in camp and to look for Alistair.

Then I had to watch as Loghain betrayed Cailan.

It always made me a little sad to see both he and Duncan die.

...Asshole Loghain killing off someone awesome like Duncan.

...Bitch.

I couldn't wait until my character killed him off.

I then watched as my character woke up in Flemeth's hut, recruit Morrigan and then leave to head to Lothering(while meeting my mabari hound, as well). Ah, memories.

Though I had to wonder, was this all I was going to be watching while I dreamed? Then again, how the hell did I know I was dreaming? Was I in my room and just playing this? If so, heh, not surprising. What _does_ surprise me is that my mom didn't come to tell me to get off.

Where was the, "Honey, you should go outside, go play sports"? Uh huh... when I'm dead.

...

Something... _weird_ seemed to happen in my dream next.

One moment I was watching my character's progress, the next I seemed to... _fall_ and was soon looking through the world through her grey eyes.

Her—_my_... eyes soon widened as I looked around, staring at the bandits standing in front of us. Demanding we give them money for the "fare." Wha...? Furrowing my brows in confusion I continued to look around. I, uh...? The bandit in front of me pulled a face when he saw me looking around with a look of my face that said "_What the fuck?_"

This was a _weird_, lucid dream.

My hands were held out in front of me, as if I was catching myself from falling, continuing to look around the area and shivering as a cool wind swept past me. I was never good with the cold. I got cold too quickly. I looked around my surroundings, taking in everything in with shock. Uh... Don't get me wrong, dreaming of Dragon Age was awesome(what would make it better if it was Mass Effect), but I _never_ got lucid dreams no matter how hard I tried to take control of them. This dream was starting to make me wary. Why the hell did it feel like I was actually standing _here?_ As weird as that sounds. I could feel the cold wind, feel the Dalish armour I was wearing, and everything was in much more detail.

"Uh..." I pulled a face and started looking around, seeing the bandits giving me weird stares for just standing there, looking like an idiot.

Okay...okay, _this_ dream...? Officially weird.

Am I going to have to play Mahariel? Azatae Mahariel, which I should mention is what I named my elf.

My thoughts were also more lucid... if that made sense? Nah, it sounded weird. Never mind that thought.

I looked around, still looking like an idiot with a dumbfounded look on my face.

"...What the _fuck?_"

* * *

><p><strong>What is this? Why, it's a new story. O_O I know, what's wrong with me? I already have some stories that need to be finished, but won't be finished for a while. DX <strong>

**So here's a new one~! :D**

**Now I will tell you how the fighting will go. Now that the person is seeing through the eyes of the warden she'll be using "imagery" when fighting. And by that, I mean that she'll imagine herself pressing the "A" button when fighting. Pretty stupid, hm? XD I was just thinking it through, and I thought it would be pretty damn stupid if the Warden didn't know how to fight. O_O So, yeah... if you don't like that, then... well, I dunno. OwO**

**I'm excited to play Dragon Age: Inquisition~! :D I wanna play it now! QAQ**

**And to all the Dragon Age experts, if you give me input and tell me I got some information wrong, I'd appreciate so I can fix it. :D**

**...And Sten is just friggin' awesome. OwO**

**And, uh... I couldn't think of a good title. O_O **

**December 8, 2014**


End file.
